I will always stay close to you
by KARAtheGreatNerd
Summary: Rudolf has a nightmare and there is a storm, what child wouldn't be scared. Even young Princes get scared from time to time. He can't find his mother but maybe instead he finds someone better. Rudolf finds death or maybe death finds Rudolf, but does it really matter. Just your average bit of fluff from Death and Rudolf. xPlease rate and review x I own nothing x I hope you enjoy x
Rudolf has a nightmare and there is a storm, what child wouldn't be scared. Even young Princes get scared from time to time. He can't find his mother but maybe instead he finds someone better. Please rate and review I own nothing I hope you enjoy

A young Prince was sleeping a restless sleep, he was suffering with another nightmare, there was no one there to wake him or comfort him. In the distance the thunder roared and the lightening flashed this sudden disturbance of the still darkness that was night, woke the young Prince. He sat up trying to work out what had woken him. He could vividly remember his nightmare and the thunder and lightening made him jump and hide under his covers and cover his head with a blanket.

He sat there for what felt like forever, he came from under his protective cover but almost as soon as he did another bolt of lightening struck. He ducked back under, he made up his mind he was going to find his mother. He knew he wasn't suppose to but he needed some comfort and a safe place from the storm.

He headed into the corridor and looked in all directions, the sad truth was he didn't even know where his mother's room was. He knew the general direction of her suit but in the dark the chances of finding her room were almost impossible, but he was too scared to be truly worried by that. Rudolf began to sing softly in an attempt to comfort himself, but also hoping his mother might hear and come out to him and make him feel better.

"Mother? Mother?

Mother, where are you? Can you hear me?

I'm so cold, take me in your arms

Everyone says that I shouldn't bother you

Why can't I be with you?

Mother, my room is so dark at night

Now I'm awake and I'm afraid

No one caresses my hair when I cry

Why do you leave me alone?"

He started to shiver as it was rather cold and started to wish he had stayed in his room as he was now hopelessly lost, he didn't recognize this part of the palace. Suddenly he heard a noise, it sounded like somebody walking down the corridor towards him. He decided to hide in the rich red velvety curtains that lined the walls and stayed in the shadows.

It couldn't be good for someone to be walking the corridors at night, he was only here because he was scared. Rudolf closed his eyes and held his breathe, but the footsteps just stopped , very close to where he was hiding.

He opened his eyes to see a man standing in front of him, he was wearing a black overcoat with a blue lining, his perfect blonde hair seemed perfect not a single hair was out of place.

He just looked young Rudolf in the eyes, and Rudolf saw that they were blue icy blue , his whole persona seemed cold. All he said was "She doesn't hear you, don't call out to her".

Children can be fickle even when scared their natural curiosity can take hold, so even though he was scared and could barely speak he managed to ask "Who are you?"

The man looked at him, and tilted his head slightly and he answered rather cryptically and not really answering the young Princes question.

"I'm a friend .Whenever you need me, I'll come to you." His voice was soft and comforting and he looked as if he was about to walk away and leave the young Prince in the dark and alone once again.

"Stay here!" Rudolf found himself saying.

"Here in a cold hallway in the middle of the night?" He asked but all Rudolf did was look down at his feet."I will always stay close to you." The man promised and he held out his hand which Rudolf all but ran to grab.

Although he was cold, it felt strangely comforting. Rudolf did wonder how this man knew the corridors so well but he couldn't really ask as he was already almost jogging to keep up. The man turned and saw this and stopped he bent down and picked Rudolf up and carried him the rest of the way.

Once in his room he gently placed the boy onto his bed, and sat down helping the child to settle ,another flash of lighting and roar of thunder caused Rudolf to dive under his cover once again.

The man smiled to himself and picked him up again and cradled him to his chest and tucked the boys head beneath his chin, he hummed and sang old lullabies he had once heard long ago.

The young boy looked up at his new friend and whispered sadly, only half awake " I can be as hard and cruel as the world is .But sometimes, I'd rather be so soft. Oh, Mother, I always want to be by your side. But when you drive away, you don't take me with you. And when you're here, you shut yourself in. Why do you leave me alone?"

The child then yawned and fell asleep on his friend. The pair stayed like for quite a while the man making sure the child was truly asleep and wouldn't awaken. He then moved and put the child under the covers and again made his promise to the young child.

"I will always stay close to you, Young Prince".


End file.
